This invention relates to a splice rail for splicing or joining together two panels. More particularly, the splice rail may be used to join together in a coplanar relationship two adjacent panels forming the sidewall of a trailer body.
The sidewalls of trailer bodies have been formed of many materials, including plywood. One of the most satisfactory materials for forming the sidewalls or side panels of a trailer body is a panel formed of a plywood core with coatings of glass fiber reinforced plastic on opposite sides thereof. Trailers formed from such panels are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,349 and 3,788,682.
Such panels are relatively large, being on the order of 10 feet by 40 feet. Although generally one such panel can form the entire sidewall of a trailer body, it is sometimes desirable to form sidewalls of a larger size. Also, it is desirable to repair trailer bodies that have been damaged in use by replacing only that portion of the sidewall containing the damage.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a splice rail for joining together two panels in a coplanar relationship which forms a spliced joint having superior strength characteristics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a splice rail formed of a single configuration which can be used both on the inside and the outside of the splice joint between two panels.